emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04058
}} is the 4,060th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 24 May, 2005. Plot Part 1 Sadie walks into the B&B. Bob tells her that she can't keep Damon in her room anymore pointing out that he scratched the door the previous night. Bob suggests that Sadie keep Damon in the car. Sadie gets cross and walks out. Cain appears and offers to join her but Sadie coldly declines his offer. At the Bus Stop, the school bus pulls up and Daz gets on. Debbie is clutching her stomach in pain and tells Daz that she isn't going to school as she has stomach ache. Outside Pear Tree Cottage, Tom apologises to Edna about the previous day and asks if she was going to go ahead with the boiler. Edna tells Tom that the quote was a bit steep. Tom offers to get one of his contractors to do the job for her. Edna declines the offer and hands Tom two Parish magazines asking him to post one through the Dingle's door. Cain catches up with Sadie at the Cricket Pavilion and tells her that the previous night was great and asks if she needs any company that day. Sadie tells Cain that their night together was for services rendered and that he has nothing that would interest her in repeating the performance. Cain gets annoyed and tells Sadie that she still owes him and he will get what he is owed even if he has to break into her room every night. In the Woolpack, Terry tells Louise that he is taking TJ out for the day. Viv walks in and asks Terry if he'll speak to Zoe for her about taking Jean away. Terry reminds Viv that Scott is the person who broke up his marriage to Dawn. Viv pleads with Terry to do it for her and reminds him of how unsettling it will all be for Jean. Terry relents. In the King's office, Tom tells Jimmy that the secretary isn't coming back because of his behaviour. Jimmy is annoyed that there is nobody to type. Tom assures Jimmy that he has someone in mind to replace her. Sadie walks in and asks Tom what she should do that day. Tom tells her he doesn't want her help and she walks out leaving Jimmy to look after Damon. In the Woolpack, Louise receives a text from Matthew and looks pleased. In the Post Office, Edna asks Len if he'll look at a quote for the boiler for her. Viv asks Edna if she thinks praying will help her. She tells Edna and Len that she wants to pray that Scott will get custody of Jean. Edna tells Viv not to pray for selfish things and says that whatever happens it will be in the best interest of Jean. In the King's office, Jimmy is suffering from the smells which Damon keeps making. Jimmy throws Damon outside. Damon starts to bark. In Wishing Well Cottage, Debbie puts some food into a rucksack and then heads out the door. Outside, Jarvis and Ivan are working on the bin round and getting on well. Betty approaches and reminds Jarvis that it's his birthday the next day. She asks how he will celebrate. Jarvis tells Betty that he hasn't celebrated his birthday in 30 years and tells Betty to drop the idea. Ivan approaches and makes a joke about Jarvis being in the war. Outside the village, Louise is out running when Matthew pulls up in his car. Louise apologises for messing him about and Matthew kisses her and tells her to get in the car. They drive off together. In Woodbine Cottage, Len tells Edna that he'll lend her the money to pay for the boiler. Edna insists that he won't. Len asks how Edna will bathe. Edna lets Betty in who tells Len and Edna that Jarvis won't celebrate his birthday. Edna talks about when she found Betty, Jarvis and Len drunk in Jarvis' shed. Len comments that if Pearl was around she wouldn't let Jarvis skulk around on his birthday. Betty tells Len to talk Jarvis round. Len agrees as long as Edna has a bath at his house later. Edna insists she doesn't need one. In Filleigh Wood, Debbie approaches Seth's hide and sits down with a magazine. She finds a number and calls it. She then hangs up. Part 2 In the King's office, Matthew arrives back and makes a joke about Sadie being a secretary. Jimmy tells Sadie that he has put Damon outside because he smells. Sadie insists that Damon does not smell. Outside, Tom compliments Edna on the Parish Magazine and asks if she did all the writing. Edna says she did. Tom invites Edna in telling her he has a proposition for her. He asks if Edna would like to come and work for him in his office. Terry and TJ arrive to speak to Zoe. Terry brings up the subject of Zoe leaving the village and how it will be hard on Jean. Zoe asks who sent him to speak to her. Terry insists that he only came because he remembered how hard it was for him when Dawn threatened to take TJ away from him. Zoe reminds Terry that he was married to Dawn and that it took Scott a year to even admit to being Jean's father. Zoe insists that she knows what she is doing. Terry makes to leave but Zoe offers him a lift into the village. In Woodbine Cottage, Edna tells Tom that she hasn't worked in an office since she got married and asks why he is asking her. Tom tells Edna that he needs someone with a bit of sense who can keep his sons in line. Tom asks if Edna will accept the position. Edna says that she won't as there are a lot of things which they don't see eye to eye on and she doesn't want to end up in his pocket. Tom assures Edna that she won't and tells her that it will be a nice earner for her. Suddenly, they both hear Sadie shouting. Jimmy and Matthew walk out and see Damon lying on the floor with Sadie bent over him. Jimmy tries to get Sadie to get up but she shouts at everyone not to touch her or Damon and shouts for someone to call Max. Zoe drops Terry off and asks if he should say anything to Viv. Zoe tells Terry to say that she is more determined than ever to leave without a forwarding address. Zoe spots Scott who is on the phone to Viv. He approaches Zoe and says hello to Jean. Zoe tells Scott that she doesn't want an argument. Scott insists that he just wants to see his daughter and apologises for the way he has behaved saying that he can't stand the thought of losing Jean. Zoe accepts his apology. Outside Pear Tree, Sadie is hysterical over Damon. Max is examining Damon. Edna takes Sadie away. In the Woolpack, Ivan thinks Jarvis should retire. Jarvis tells Ivan that he can't afford to retire. Len asks if they are going to get together to celebrate his birthday. Jarvis relents and agrees to it. Matthew and Jimmy walk in and practise straight faces. They tell Louise that Damon has collapsed and order a couple of large brandies. Jimmy thinks that Sadie might have staged the whole thing. Cain is listening and slips out. In Seth's hide, Debbie is on the phone to a teenage pregnancy helpline. She tells them that she has a friend who is pregnant and asks for their advice. The helpline suggest that the friend visits a doctor as soon as possible. They ask if the friend has anyone they can talk to. Debbie starts to cry and hangs up. In Woodbine Cottage, Sadie thinks Edna must think she is stupid crying over a dog. Edna says that it broke her heart when Batley died. Sadie says that dogs are nicer than people and that Damon is her best friend. Tom and Max walk into the living room and tell Sadie that there was nothing that could be done for Damon. Sadie demands a post mortem and rushes out crying. Tom tells Max to do the necessary and send him the bill. In the B&B, Sadie walks in crying. Bob asks what is wrong. Sadie replies that Damon is dead and rushes upstairs crying. Cain watches her from the doorway. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes